The Mind Swap
by Kirito666
Summary: In a potions mishap Harry and Draco swap minds. How will they get along, will they still hate each other, will they become friends...? But the most inportant question is: will they be able to find a cure or are they stuck as the other for ever and who can they trust? Evil/Dumbledoor; Evil/Voldemort; Good/Snape
1. The Accident

The Mind Swap

Harry Potter, a ten year old boy, was very unhappy, he was sitting in potions class, the reason he was unhappy was because he had to team with none other than Draco Malfoy. Their task was to make a 'forget-everything-potion', Harry put in the last of the ingredients into the cauldron and the potion turned black, "something´s wrong, the potion should be a dark blue color", Draco said, he turned to Harry, "Potter, have you put in the lizards tail AFTER adding the moon powder", he asked, before Harry could answer the cauldron suddenly exploded covering both boys in the liquid, the rest of the class ducked under their desks for cover, the boys looked at each other then they turned to Snape, "professor, I don´t feel so good", both boys said at the same time, then fainted. When Draco opened his eyes his world was only a blur, he rubbed his eyes, hoping his sight would clear, but his vision stayed blurred, "what the hell is going on, why is my sight blurred", he asked himself, "well that would be because you haven´t got your specs on, Mr. Potter", said a womans voice, Draco fellt something being shoved on his nose and his vision cleared, he turned his head to see the Medi-Witch standing by his bed, he was in the hospital wing, "how are you feeling", the witch asked, "um... a bit light headed but fine", Draco said, the witch nodded and left, 'why did she call me Potter', he asked himself, as soon as the witch had left he jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, Draco´s eyes widened in shock, 'i´m in Potters body, that would mean... shit', he thought.

Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that Snape was standing next to his bed, "ah Mr. Malfoy, you´re awake", he said, Harry didn´t understand, "professor, what happened", he asked, "you and Potter had fainted after the potion soaked both of you", the potions master said, 'something is wrong, very wrong', Harry thought, "um professor, I need the bathroom", he said, Snape nodded and helped Harry up and guided him to the bathroom. When the door shut behind him, Harry looked at himself in the mirror, "oh shit", he said, staring back at him was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry stood there for at least ten minutes, 'this is bad, very bad', he thought to himself, there was a knocking on the door which made him jump, "Malfoy, get out here now", came the inpatient voice of Snape, "okey, okey, i´m coming", Harry called, with one last worried look in the mirror he exited the bathroom. "Jesus Malfoy, you are truly much more worse than any woman", Snape stated, "well, I need to look my best", Harry said, "what ever", replied Snape, rolling his eyes, "professor, I need to find Potter, do you know where he is", Harry asked, "yes, he is in the room nextdoor", Snape said, "i´m warning you, don´t start a fight, say what you have to say then get back to your common room, you and Potter have the rest of the day off", he said, Harry nodded an understanding and with one final waning look, Snape turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, Harry waited till the footsteps had died down, then he went to the door of the room where his former body should be and knocked, "come in", he heard his voice call out, so he opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him and putting a silencing charm on the room so that no one could hear them.

Draco looked up at the visitor, "Potter, what the hell did you do", he asked, Harry looked at his former body, "i´m sorry Malfoy, I always fuck up, we need to figure out how we should get back into our own bodies", he said, Draco looked so pissed, Harry couldn´t blame him, it was his fault he messed up the potion and it was now up to him to find a cure, "i-i-i should have done the things you told me to do, but I ignored you", he continued, Harry looked at Draco and he saw that he was very pissed off, "you have all right to hate me, I always fuck up", Harry said, Draco looked at him, he saw the regret in Harry´s eyes, 'I always knew Potter was an idiot, but we are in this mess together, the worst part is that no one knows that i´m a veela, only Snape knows', he thought, "Potter, yes you have fucked up bad this time, but we are in this mess together, the problem is that it´s going to be difficult to find a cure", Draco said, "this is my fault, I promise that i´ll find a cure, I got you into this mess, so it´s up to me to reverse it", Harry said, "no, i´ll help you, you need brains at your side, I still hate you, but for now let´s play each other, you tell me what I need to know about you and i´ll tell you what you need to know about me", Draco said, "okey, at night I get nightmares and visions about Voldemort, if i´m angry or sad my magic gets out of control, I have diaries in my nightstand, there are more information in those, you should read them", Harry said, "okay, I will", Draco said, "the things you should know about me are: I am a veela, a half vampire, nobody knows this only you and Snape, you will need potions to keep the urge of feeding on humans under control, that is the only thing I have to say", Draco said, Harry´s eyes were widened in surprise, "okay, i´ll promise i´ll be carefull, we should swap out the passwords for the commonrooms", he suggested, "yes we should, the Slitherin password is: Snakehead", Draco said, "how fitting", Harry scowled, "the Griffindoor password is: Cupcake", he said, "Cupcake, are you serious", Draco asked with a smirk, Harry nodded, "fine, we should go to our houses and keep it down for today, let´s meet in the library tomorrow after lunch and we should keep this a secret for now", Draco suggested, Harry agreed and both boys headed towards the houses, Harry in Draco´s body headed towards Slitherin and Draco in Harry´s body headed towards Griffindoor.


	2. First Night As The Other

*****With Draco in Griffindoor*****

When Draco arrived at the portrait to Griffindoortower and after saying the password he went straight to the boys dorm, he sat on Harrys bed and looked around, 'lucks much different then the Slitherins dorm', he thought, he opened Harrys nightstand, he saw a book, on the cover stood, in dirty writing, "My Diary", curiosity hit Draco, he picked up the book, lay back on the bed, flipped to a random page and started reading.

**20****th**** of July**

**Dear Diary,**

**today I arrived "home", Duddly and Vernon picked me up, as always, they didn´t great me, they tore my bags away from me and threw me and my bags into the trunk of the car. When they arrived home, Vernon pulled me out of the trunk by my hair and pulled me into the house and Duddly had my bags. We stopped in front of my "room", Vernon unlocked the door, while still holding my hair, then he threw me into the room. I landed hard on the wooden floor, when I turned the only thing I saw was Duddly throwing my suitcase at me and it hit me straight in the face and my nose broke. "Have a nice night", was all that Vernon said, before slamming and locking the door.**

Draco couldn´t believe what he read, 'and I thought I was evil', he thought and flipped to the next page.

**21****st**** of July**

**Dear Diary,**

**I couldn´t sleep last night, the springs from the broken mattress, I always sleep on when i´m here, buried themselves in my back, it was really uncomfortable. I wasn´t outside my "room" today, except for making breakfast for the family, I only got an eggshell to eat, after that I got thrown back into the room, before that Duddly punched my face, my jaw hurts like hell, these will be long weeks, as soon i´m aloud to use magic again i´ll heal myself. I can´t wait to get back, to be truthful I miss Malfoy and his bullying, it´s still not nice but it beats this hell. I should go now, I hear footsteps, hope to see you tomorrow... if I survive that is.**

Draco was shaking, he´d never have guessed that the-boy-who-lived had such a fucked up life, 'it must be hell, if he misses me and my bullying so badly, I see Potter in a different light now, I need to talk to him', he thought, suddenly he heard footsteps, he quickly closed the Diary and put it back in it´s place, "hey mate, you feeling better, we were worried", Ron said, "i´m fine", Draco said, 'if he only knew who he is talking to', he thought, 'I thought of breaking the friendship between Potter and the weasel, but after I read his Diary I somehow can´t do that, I need to talk to Potter tomorrow', he thought, "Harry i´m talking to you", Ron said, "hm... oh sorry we... um I mean Ron, I was thinking of something", Draco said, "not about you-know-who, I hope", Ron said, "no", Draco said, "good, hey wanna play a round of exploding snap", Ron asked, "okay, that will take my mind off things", Draco said and that´s what they did.

*****With Harry in Slitherin*****

Harry arrived at the Slitherinportrait, he said the password and entered. He went straight to the boys dorm and sat himself on Draco´s bed, he looked around, 'looks the same like Gryffindoor', he thought. Harry sighed, he lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, 'I hope Draco doesn´t find my Diary', he thought, then his eyes moved to Draco´s nightstand, 'hm... maybe he´s got a Diary as well', he opened the drawer and sure enough, there lay a book in the drawer and on the cover in neat hand writing stood, "My Diary", 'let´s take a read', Harry thought, he picked up the book, lay back on the bed and flipped to a random page.

**20****th**** of July**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I arrived at the train station, my dad picked me up, we hugged and greeted each other, then we drove home. On the way my dad asked how my year had been, I told him proudly how evil and mean I was to Potter, he liked what I said. Arriving at the manor, I went into my room and rested for a while in my kingsized bed, then we had supper.**

Harry shook his head, 'that boy is really full of himself', he thought and flipped to the next page.

**21****st**** of July**

**Dear Diary,**

**the day today was great, I went shopping with my mum and she bought me an iPad, as a welcome home gift. I´m really happy to have such a great family. **

Harry closed the Diary, he couldn´t bear it anymore, 'at least you have a family', he thought and tears started to form in his eyes, soon he had cried himself to sleep.


	3. A New Friend

Draco woke up the next morning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawned and looked around, he was the only one in the dorm, 'I guess the others are at breakfast', he thought, he looked towards the nightstand, 'I should read more', he thought and got out Harry´s Diary, he flipped to a random page and started reading.

**29****th**** of July**

**Finally, the last day of the holidays has come, I am all black and blue from the beatings. I can´t wait to get on the train and head back to my true home, I am also looking forward to see my pals... and Malfoy, I wonder why he is so mean to me, is it because he is a Slitherin and that all Slitherins are evil, or is it because he just doesn´t like me? I guess I will never find out, I wonder if I see him and his two followers in the train today, I hope he calls me scar-head like always, it hurts but on the other hand it isn´t as bad as living with these people. The first thing is what I am going to do is talk with the old man and try to convince him not to send me back here, i´d rather stay at Hogwarts, even if I am all alone. I should get ready.**

Draco felt sad and tears started forming in his eyes, 'I am starting to feel sorry for Potter, I regret being so mean to him', he thought, he flipped to the next page.

**30****th**** of July**

**I talked to the old man today and told him what those people do to me and that I want to stay here for the holidays. The old man just looked at me and said that I should stop making up some kind of stories just because I don´t want to go to the family, he doesn´t or won´t believe me. I also think that he knows what they do to me and that he finds it funny, I don´t trust that man, I don´t know who I can trust, except for Hermione and Ron. I wish I had such a great life and family like Malfoy, I don´t know but I have the feeling that he is living a life like a Prince, I want a life like that. If we would live in the middle Ages he would be the Prince living in a Palace and I would be his doormat, at least I would live in a Palace even if I would have to sleep on the stone floor in the dungeon.**

'He´s right, I do live a life like a Prince, I get everything from my parents', Draco thought, 'Potter might be an idiot but no one should be treated like crap', he closed the Diary and put it away, then he got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

Draco entered the Greathall and sat down at the Griffindoor table, "you´re late", said Ron, "sorry", Draco said, he looked over to the Slitherin table, he saw Harry in his body sitting there and he looked tensed, 'he doesn´t look happy', Draco thought, "Harry, what´s wrong", asked Hermione, "oh nothing I was just wondering, why Malfoy is so mean to us", he said, "well he is a Slitherin and they are all evil people, who worship the dark lord", Hermione said, "but do you think people can change", he asked, "Harry you´re acting wired", Ron said, "well Harry, me personally I give every human a chance", Hermione said, "um... would you give Malfoy a chance", Draco asked, "I don´t know, but i´ll try, why", Hermione asked, "yeah mate, why", Ron asked, "because I would give Malfoy a chance to change, what about you", Draco asked Ron, "me, give that evil snake a chance hahaha", Ron laughed, "never", he said, 'evil snake... that hurt', Draco thought.

Harry in Draco´s body watched as his body was talking to his friends, 'I hope he isn´t trying to break my friendship with those guys', he thought. As they finished eating and everyone exited the great hall, Draco caught up to Harry, _"we need to talk, meet me in the library after lunch", _he whispered when he passed his former body, Harry gave a slight nod, none of them noticed that they were being watched, 'Harry whispered something to Malfoy and Malfoy nodded, I have a strange feeling that something is wrong here', Hermione thought.

After lunch Harry made his way to the library, he found Draco sitting right at the back of the library, there was no one else to be seen, "hello Malfoy, why did you wanted to see me", Harry asked and sat opposite of Draco, "i read your Diary", Draco started, "so you know how my life really is, I guess you love it to read how I suffer", Harry said, looking sadly to the side, "no Harry, I don´t like it", Draco said, Harry´s head spun around and looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow, "what happened with scar-head", Harry asked, Draco sighed, "I made up my mind that I won´t be so mean and evil to you and your friends, I promise, I hope you can forgive me and give me a chance to change", Draco said and looked at Harry. Harry looked at Draco for a while, he saw the regret in Draco´s eyes, then he smiled, it was a friendly smile, "you know, I am a good hearted person and I give every person a chance to change, so yes Draco I forgive you", he said, "thanks Harry, friends", he asked, holding out his hand, Harry took it, "friends" he said, "i should have known", came a voice from the bookshelf to Harry´s left and both boys spun around to see a smiling Hermione walking towards them. "Herm, you scared the crap out of us", Harry said, "wired seeing Draco´s mouth saying my nickname", Herminone said, sitting down next to him, "so tell me, how did this happen", she asked, "well, I messed up the potion, it exploded and soaked us, then we fainted and as we woke up we were in the body of the other one", Harry explained, "i see, and you Draco, how come the change", she asked, looking at Harry´s former body, Draco hung his head, "well I read his Diary, I thought I was evil, but what I read scared me, how the hell do you survive those …. people and find the strength to keep smiling", he asked, "i just don´t think about it, I have great friends here and I have a new friend in you", Harry said, "i am happy that you changed, but there are three problems, one: it will be hard to convince Ron that you have changed, two: I´m scared what your parents would do if they find out and three: i´m scared that you´ll become a death eater", he said, "I hope he´ll give me a chance like you and Hermione, I hope they´ll be okay with it and no I never want to be a death eater", Draco said. "Listen you two, let´s first of find a way to switch you back", Hermione suggested, the boys agreed, so the rest of the day all three of them studied the books, it took hours, but they soon found a cure, but it needed almost a year to make, "a year in each others body, how should we manage that, especially when it goes home, I don´t want Draco to go threw the beatings", Harry said, "talk to Dumbledoor", Hermione suggested, "he won´t listen, he doesn´t believe me, I don´t trust that man", Harry said, "I know who we can trust", Draco said, "who", Hermione and Harry asked, "Snape, he is my godfather", Draco said, "and he could help with the potion", he said, "okay, let´s find him", Harry said, "he should be in his office", Draco said, Harry looked at Hermione, "i think I will stay here and keep studying this potion, you two go to Snape", she said, the boys nodded and headed to the dungeons, Hermione watched the boys and smiled, 'I wouldn´t have guessed that those two would get along and it only needed a day in the others body', she thought, then she continued to read in the book.


	4. Ron Finds Out

Draco and Harry arrived at Snape´s dungeon office, they knocked on the door. "Enter", came the well known bad tempered voice. The boys looked at each other, they both took a deep breath, then Harry opened the door and they entered the room. "Potter, Draco, what do you two want", Snape asked, looking at the boys. "Well, Sir, I messed up the potion, and we need your help", Harry said, "Draco, since when does my favorite student messes up a potion", Snape looked at the blond boy, "that´s because i´m Harry, me and Draco switched bodies", Harry said. Snape looked horrified, "okay, and what do you want my help for", he asked, "well, we found a cure, but it´ll take about a year to conduct, we wanted to ask if you could help us out with it", Draco said, "sure i´ll help, does the headmaster know", Snape asked, the boys shook their heads, "no, Sir, I don´t trust that man, I have a bad feeling about him", Harry said, "fine well keep it only between us", Snape said, "and Hermione, she knows aswell", Draco said, "what habend to mudblood, Draco", Snape asked, Draco looked at Harry, "let´s just say I had a change in heart", he said, "I see", Snape said, "I shall look into it with Miss Granger", he said, "thanks Professor", Harry said, "yeah, thanks godfather", Draco said, "will you two please stop that, i´m still very confused", the poor Professor said, the boys laughed, then left the room and headed back to Hermione.

When the boys arrived back in the library they saw Hermione still sitting at the table, but she was not alone, Ron was sitting next to her. "Want to risk it Draco", Harry asked, turning to his former body, Draco swallowed hard, then nodded. "Hey we are back", Harry said, Hermione and Ron turned around, "hey mate, why is the snake-head here", he said looking at Harry´s former body, "um Ron, i´m over here", Harry said waving Draco´s hand in the air, "shut it Malfoy, don´t screw with me", Ron said, "well then ask me something that only Harry knows", Harry said, "okay, let me think", Ron said, he thought for a while, then he smiled, "okay, what is your sacred and most precious possession and were do you hide it", Ron asked, Harry grinned, "my invisibility cloak of course and I hide it under my mattress in the boys dorm in Gryffindor", Harry said, Draco looked surprised at his former body, "you have a invisibility cloak", he asked, "yes it belonged to my father, that´s why it means so much to me", Harry said, "cool, you´ve got to show it to me some time", Draco said, "well, you can have a look at it and also try it on when you´re back in Gryffindor, I can trust you, that you don´t steal it, can I", Harry asked, looking extremely firmly at his former body, "of course, I know we just made up today, okay two days before yesterday I would have stolen it, but since I read your Diaries and know your past and how important the cloak is to you I wouldn´t do it any more", Draco said, Harry looked at his body, then lightened up, "okay Draco I trust you", then both boys turned back to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was smiling, but Ron had his mouth open in surprise, "Ron you can close your mouth now", Harry said, laughing, "so... so I played exploding snap with Malfoy", he asked, "yes", Harry´s former body said, "i hope you can give me a chance like Hermione and Harry, please Ron, I realy have changed", Draco said, looking a bit sad, "i´m sorry that I was so mean to you", he added and hung his head, "i need time to think this over so please don´t talk to me for a while", Ron said, "we promise", both boys said, then Ron stud up and left the library, rubbing the back of his head and taking deep breaths. Harry, Hermione and Draco looked after him, "I hope he´ll give me the chance", Draco said, "give him time to calm down", Harry said, laying a hand on the shoulder of his former body, "Harry is right Draco, anyway you have a whole year to warm up to each other", Hermione said, "i know, but you´ll help me, if something bad starts to happen", Draco asked her, Hermione nodded, then they decided that it was time to return to the houses for the night and meet up in the library after breakfast on the next day.


	5. Chance To Prove

When Draco arrived back in the Gryffindor´s boy´s dorm, he saw that the mattress, pillow and cover from Ron´s bed were missing, 'I guess he´s sleeping somewhere else, I can´t blame him, I was really mean to him', Draco thought, 'I hope he´ll forgive me and give me the second chance', then he walked over to Harry´s bed, 'okay, so Harry said that his invisibility cloak was under the mattress', he thought, he lifted the mattress up with a grown and look underneath it, he saw something shiny and took it out, the material was like water, 'wow, this feels so nice', Draco thought, then he decided to try it on, he walked over to a huge mirror and put the cloak on, his jaw dropped when he saw that his head was floating in mid air, then he pulled the cloak over his head, 'ups, where the hell did I go', he asked himself, 'this is so cool, I wish I knew where Harry´s father got this from', he thought to himself. After standing there for a while, Draco took of the cloak and put it back in it´s place, 'thanks Harry, for letting me see your most precious possession', then he went to bed.

The next day Draco woke up to see that Ron´s bed was as it had been the night before, with a sigh he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When Draco arrived in the greathall for breakfast, he didn´t see Ron sitting at the table, "so I guess he hasn´t shown up for breakfast", he said, as he sat himself next to Hermione, "no he hasn´t, he must be still shaken from what he found out", Hermione said, with a sigh Draco begun eating his breakfast.

Somewhere else in the castle, Ron lay on his mattress, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, 'what should I do, I trust Harry, but Malfoy is a Slitherin, and I don´t trust Slitherins, but something tells me to give Malfoy a chance, to be truthful to myself, he was really full of guilt', Ron thought to himself, then he closed his eyes and sighed, 'I guess I can give him the chance if Hermione and Harry have done it so should I', Ron got up and took his bedding back to the boys dorm and headed out to find Harry, Draco and Hermione.

Ron soon found all three of them in the library, they had their backs turned towards him and their heads stuffed into books, he stopped a few feet away, 'I guess they are searching for a cure', Ron thought to himself, then he walked towards them and stopped behind them.

Ron coughed and they turned around, "um... hi guys", Ron said.

"Hey Ron, what´s up", Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell Draco that I had a long thought about all of this", Ron started, they all looked at him, waiting for him to continue, Ron sighed, "Draco, I will give you the chance to prove that you have changed, i´m not saying that we are friends, I still don´t trust you, but if Hermione and Harry gave you the chance, so will i", he said and waited for a response.

Harry´s mouth showed a kind smile, "i understand Ron, thanks for giving me the chance", Draco said, Ron nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oi Ron, come sit with us, we need some help here", Harry said.

Ron sat next to Hermione, "okay, what do you want me to do", he asked.

"We have found a cure, but it will take a year to make", Harry said.

"So long, how come", Ron asked.

"It´s very complex, and the ingredients are not easy to get", Hemione started, "we need you to get Snape, he might know where we can get the ingredients".

"Okay, do you know where I could find him at this time", Ron asked.

"My god father, should be in his office in the dungeons", Draco said.

"Your godfather", Ron asked.

"Yes, Snape is my godfather, and he said he will help where ever he can just tell him that Harry and me have send you to get him because we need his advice or if we should come to him with the book", Draco said.

"Okay, i´ll be back in a few minutes", Ron said and headed to the dungeons.

"So, you think he´ll warm up to me", Draco asked, looking after Ron.

"Well he came here to tell you that he´ll give you the chance to prove yourself", Harry said, "so have faith, everything will be fine".

"Thanks Harry", Draco said, Harry smiled and nodded, then they contiuned to read in the book and waited for Ron to return.


	6. Draco And Ron Have A Talk

After a hour Ron returned, "okay guys, Snape said that we should bring him the book", he said, so they all headed to the dungeons.

They knocked on the door to Snape´s office, "enter", came the bad tempered voice of the potions master, so they opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Sir, we brought the book with the cure", Harry said.

"Okay, let me see it", Snape said and Hermione handed him the book.

The Potionsmaster read the page with the potion, his face became thought wrinkles, "some of the ingredients you can only get in the darkest areas of the forbidden forest where the most dangerous creatures live", Snape said, "this won´t be easy".

Harry thought for a moment, then a idea popped into his head and he grinned, "i know how we could get the ingredients from the forbidden forest", he said.

"Let´s hear it Mr. Potter", Snape said.

"Well I have a invisibility cloak, three of us could go into the forest and we´ll not be seen by the creatures", Harry said.

"That´s a great idea Harry, but who should go", Ron asked.

"How about, you, me and Draco go, Hermione can help out Snape, they could start on the potion until we are back with the ingredients", Harry suggested.

They looked at Snape, "well, now I know how you sneak around the castle when you are not aloud Mr. Potter", he started, "I guess there is no other way to get the ingredients, so do that and don´t worry I won´t punish you for your actions".

"Thanks Professor", they all said.

Harry turned to Ron and Draco, "okay guys, i´d suggest that we meet in the library after supper", Harry said.

The others agreed, they headed back to the towers and got ready.

Draco and Ron were in the boys dorm, Ron was sitting on his bed reading a book, Draco was passing the room.

"Draco will you please stop passing the room, it´s making me nervous", Ron said.

"Sorry Ron, but i´m so nervous, the holidays are due and that means returning home", Draco said and stopped pacing, he slumped onto a armchair.

"Yes what is the problem about that", Ron asked.

"Well i´m still in Harry´s body, the potion needs a year to conduct and you know what Harry goes threw when he goes back to those people", Draco said and looked at Ron, "i don´t want to go threw the beatings but the one thing that worries me the most is: what would my parents do to Harry when they find out it´s not me, Harry isn´t the best actor".

Ron lied his book to the side and looked surprised at Draco, "I thought that you´d love seeing Harry tormented", he said.

Draco hung his head, "well that is true, but since I read his diaries and spending some time with him, I don´t want that anymore, I don´t want Harry to get hurt or worse", he said.

Ron stood up and walked over to Draco, "Draco look at me", he said.

Draco looked up at Ron and Ron could see the fear in those green eyes, "tell me, what would you do if Harry gets attacked", he asked.

"I´d jump in front of him and protect him with my life", Draco said straight away.

Ron looked into the green eyes and he saw that Draco was serious, "you really have changed", he said.

"Told you", Draco said.

"Okay Draco, I promise you that we are friends from this moment on", Ron said.

Harry´s eyes widened in surprise, "really", he asked.

"Yes, don´t worry I really believe that you have changed", Ron said, "the holidays are still two months away, we´ll manage it and you´ll be back in your body in no time".

"I hope, but what if we don´t manage", Draco asked.

Ron thought, then he smiled, "then why don´t you come with me Hermione and Harry to my place, my family will welcome you, i´ll write them a letter so that they know", he said.

"Would you really do that", Draco asked and Ron nodded, "but what would my parents do, they´ll hate me, my father wants me to become a death eater, but I don´t want that, i´m scared that he´ll kill me if he´d ever find out".

"Listen Draco, what I have learned is that Slitherins are also only human and humans change, if your parents don´t or can´t warm up to the fact that you have changed, then they aren´t real parents", Ron said, "real parents love their child no matter how he or she becomes, why don´t you write a letter to them and let´s see what their respond is".

"Okay I will", Draco said.

"Okay", Ron said, then he looked at his watch, "it´s time let´s go", and so Draco grabbed the invisibility cloak and then they headed to supper.

After supper they met Harry in the library, "ready", he asked, the others nodded and so they put the cloak over their heads, the cloak was very flexible so there was enough room for three people and they could walk normally without tripping over the feet of the others, then they headed out of the castle and into the forest.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review and keep supporting me, thanks :)**


End file.
